Simba (Shrek) series
The Mizfitz's movie-spoof of "Shrek". Cast *Simba (The Lion King) as Shrek *Discord as Donkey *Selena as Princess Fiona (Human) *Nala (The Lion King) as Princess Fiona (Ogre) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Lord Farquaad *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Dragon *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) as Gingy *Genie (Aladdin) as The Magic Mirror *Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) as Theonliasn *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Robin Hood *Olaf (Frozen) as Pinocchio *Razoul (Aladdin) as Captain of the Guards *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) as Donkey's Old Owner *Timon, Uncle Max, Cousin Fred (The Lion King) as Three Blind Mice *Ironman (Ironman movie) as Shrek in Armor *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Big Bad Wolf *Koda (Brother Bear) as Baby Bear *Weselton (Frozen) as Gepetto *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" as Mulan (Mulan 2 movie collection) Gallery AdultSimba.png|Simba as Shrek Discord is still evil.jpg|Discord as Donkey Selena Gomez.jpg|Selena as Princess Fiona (Human) Lil DeVille (Adult Nala).jpg|Nala as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Clipfrollo3.gif|Judge Claude Frollo as Lord Farquaad Img-2812995-1-552814 safe solo fluttershy animated screencap hub-logo tear spoiler-colon-s04e14 filli-vanilli.gif|Fluttershy as Dragon Stitch KHII.png|Stitch as Gingy Genie aladdin.png|Genie as The Magic Mirror Captain Gantu.png|Gantu as Theonliasn Gaston vain.gif|Gaston as Robin Olaf.png|Olaf as Pinocchio Razoul.jpg|Razoul as Captain of the Guards Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Donkey's Old Owner Iron Man Mark 6.png|Ironman as Shrek in Armor Baloo.png|Baloo as The Big Bad Wolf Koda-0.jpg|Koda as Baby Bear Duke Of Weselton.jpg|Weselton as Gepetto Mulan in Mulan II.jpg|Mulan as Woman who screams "Give him the chair! Content * FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay * The Anivengers: Animash/Avengers Crossover Trailer * The Mask (Donovan Oliver Style) * Blue's clues Dvd Trailer * Cineplex - Feature Presentation * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 01 - Opening Credits ("All Star") * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 02 - The Flying Talking Draconequus * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 03 -The Odd Couple * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 04 - Unwanted Visitors * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 05 - Lord Frollo/Genie The Magic Mirror * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 06 - Welcome to Duloc * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 07 - Lions Are Like Onions * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 08 - Crossing The Bridge * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 09 - Facing Off Fluttershy * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Selena * "Simba (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Fluttershy * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 12 - Simba Removes his Iron Helmet * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 14 - Under The Stars * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 15 - Frollo fantasizes Princess Selena "Hellfire" * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Gaston * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 19 - Discord Discover The Princess' Secret * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Frollo's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") * "Simba" (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits * Simba's Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Mizfitz Category:Fluttercord Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Lord Ralphie